<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mangled Heart by fearnelox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418820">Mangled Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearnelox/pseuds/fearnelox'>fearnelox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Government, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Touch-Starved, Toxic Relationships, toxic environment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearnelox/pseuds/fearnelox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt is abusing his vice. Emotional and phsyical, after these anger 'episodes' that he doesn't remember.</p><p>People can tell Quackity is different after the election. Karl and Sapnap try to help and find out what really is happening with the President and Vice President. Does the government collpase or stay thriving? Do they expose the dark secrets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blood in the White House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity has been abused by schlatt and tubbo finds him and he doesn't know how to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a lot or gore and abuse and it's a very toxic environment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Okay, Schlatt. I'll share my votes with you. "</p><p>Those words locked in the deal. The alliance. The marriage. The thing he couldn't get away from. The screaming hurt his lungs. The blood dripping down him as his legs shook in agony and fear.</p><p>" I- I never knew love could be this painful. "</p><p>Schlatt looked down at his soon to be husband who lay on the floor cuts and grazes all over his weak body. " Well at least you know that now, " he chuckled as he touched the younger ones face feeling the blood seep onto his hands. </p><p>" You're so weak. "</p><p>Alex looked up at the president, with his fists slightly clenched.</p><p>" You're a monster. "</p><p>Schlatt was taken aback as it set in what he has done. He had abused his husband. Again. He couldn't remember what had happened or why he had done this but all he knew was that Quackity wasn't okay. " I'm so sorry. I- What did- " Quackity sighed. " I'M SICK OF YOU PRETENDING THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!! " Anger filled his veins and he stared at Schlatt the person who manipulated him, the president. " No I- Alex, really I dont know what's wrong with me. " </p><p>" You're a fucking psychopath. "</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo walked down the stairs of the White House meaning to talk to president about a recent crime that had occurred on their great nation. As he walked into the dark hall he lit a torch and walked through to get the office.</p><p>" Tubbo....! "</p><p>Tubbo turned around and faced the weak one on the floor. " Oh my god!! Quackity what happened?!? " Tubbo gave him a blanket he had in his bag as Alex was shivering. " Oh , Tubbo it's nothing just got a little hurt... " Tubbo grabbed a chair and lifted quackity up making sure he was warm. " Uh.... I can get a message to Skeppy because hes good at medical stuff and first aid but it might take a bit. " He apologetically said, wanting to help his friend as much as he could. " Those bruises look really bad. And your cheek is bleeding.... Well I best send this message to Skeppy. "</p><p> Tubbo_: Skeppy!! I need you its urgent!! Bring your medical stuff!!!</p><p> Skeppy: Okay. Where are you?</p><p> Tubbo_: The White House. Please get here as quick as you can!</p><p> Skeppy: On it.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit..." Skeppy said analysing the cuts and grazes "What the actual fuck happened" He passed a large piece bandage to tubbo. "Wrap this right there on his shoulder and then use this bit of tape to make sure it stays on." Tubbo nodded, rapping the soft fabric around Quackitys shoulder and using the bit of tape to wrap it all together. Skeppy got a band aid and softly placed it over the large cut on his cheek making sure that he didn't hurt the patient while doing it.</p><p>After fully bandaging and helping Quackity. Skeppy gave him a short but sweet hug. </p><p>" I don't know what happened but I'm sorry. Stay safe. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was short its 4am and I'm watching Quackity George Dream and Karl play among us. But this was fun to write and I hope u enjoyed. Sorry if it was bad it's my first time writing something like this but it was honestly a breath of fresh air for me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. " Are you sure everything is okay? "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl and Sapnap find Quackity sitting on a hill alone and he seems...different?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 updates in the first day let's go!!!</p><p>This chapter is just a lot of platonic and less romantic karlnapity and yeah they try to figure out why quackity is acting so different.</p><p>It has slight gore but not much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was sitting on an oak fence sharpening his netherite axe. "Ah..shit." He said as he accidentally cut his finger. Blood started dripping from the small cut onto the lower part of the finger. He grabbed a leaf from the tree above him and wrapped it around the cut. "It'll work for now. I mean it's better then nothing." He shrugged. Sapnap grabbed his backpack and set off to L'manburg as Dream said he should. He sighed, "What is it with Dream and L'manburg? He should just leave them be, but I don't want to die yet so best follow his orders."</p><p> </p><p>Quackity knelt down by the river hearing all the little bubbles and fins flapping. He slowly dipped his hand in the cool water feeling all the little fish swim by it. His bandage on his hand was completely soaked. Alex took his hand out the river and stared at in disbelief. "Fuck..yeah...you can see the blood." He sighed " Well.. so much for fishing." He leant his hands behind him on the mud feeling the it cover his delicate hands. Quackity held his hands in front of him. "Yes!! Now you can't see the blood and only a lot of mud." He smiled to himself, and walked away from the river mud still all over his hands. He looked up at the slightly pink sky and ran up to the highest hill. "Woah.. It's so pretty!!" He giggled feeling the soft grass between his fingertips.</p><p>" I feel so safe here! "</p><p>A butterfly landed on his dark beanie taking him by surprise. "Well hello little butterfly." He beamed, a stand of hair falling from under the beanie "Do you like flowers? I do. They're very pretty". He picked out a daisy and twirled it admiring the pale petals. The butterfly flew away. "Oh...bye butterfly!" He waved, "I might just take this beanie off for a bit. Nobody ever comes here. I can watch the sunset in peace." Quackity stroked the tender grass. It tickled him. He slowly took the beanie off letting his dark brown hair be free. He smiled at the sunset that was making the sky a beautiful shade of pink and orange.</p><p> </p><p>" Sapnap!! " Karl said running over to the person he loved the most. "Karl!!" Sapnap hugged the older one. "Dream told me to come here. To see how it's going." Karl looked confused. "Well it's going great...I think...Tubbo looked a bit shaken up this morning but I mean he did just lose his best friend so it's understandable really." </p><p>"Shaken up?"</p><p>"Yeah, like he had seen a ghost or a horrific murder."</p><p>"Oh...."</p><p>Karl's eyes fell on the leaf wrapped around his finger. "Nick really? A leaf wrapped around your finger?" He raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Well I accidentally cut it that's all!!" Sapnap guiltily smiled.<br/>
"Why did you use a leaf?!?!" He laughed. "That's so impractical."<br/>
"It was the closest thing there!!"</p><p>Karl grabbed his hand. "Let's watch the sunset on the roof of the White House!!" he beamed running over to the large building. "Karl the sun has nearly fully set." Sapnap complained as Karl gripped onto his hand.<br/>
"Yes I'm aware."<br/>
"Then why are we- I give up"</p><p>They sat on the flat roof of the tall building. "Sapnap...its higher than I expected..." Karl said hugging his knees. "We can go down if you want to- wait who's that on the hill over there?"<br/>
"No idea, their hair is nice though."<br/>
"You can't say that, Karl"<br/>
"What, why?"<br/>
"They could be a terrorist or something!!"<br/>
"Pssh. There are not terrorists on the Dream SMP"<br/>
"Now you've jinxed it."<br/>
"Shit."</p><p>Quackity heard rustling in the grass. "Fuck someone's coming." He messily put on his beanie with hair still in front of his face. He swiped them away quickly trying his best to tuck them under. "Ughhh...I probably look like a mess right now." He put his hands over his face "Shit shit shit. I just wanted to watch the sunset." He muttered. "You still can." a voice said from behind him. Quackity head spun around facing the two men in front if him. "Karl, Sapnap...what are you guys doing here?" He asked looking up at the pair. "Oh well we saw a shadow up here and came to say hi and you seem to be that little shadow." Sapnap knelt down beside him. "Shit why's that large bandaid on your cheek?"<br/>
"Oh I accidentally cut it that's all!!"<br/>
"You cut a lot of it then that must've been a rough accident. And why have you got bandages on both of your hands?"<br/>
"Uh...I fell over?"<br/>
"Was that a question?"<br/>
"No I just fell."<br/>
Karl sat down on the soft grass. "Uh alex... sorry if this is rude but....you don't look as healthy and happy as you used to. And nobody ever sees you anymore."</p><p>Quackity looked at both of them then down at the floor. "Oh y'know.....Vice President stuff." His eyes started to water "I'm sorry guys...." Sapnap hugged him "Shhh.....it's okay" Quackity sobbed into Sapnaps shirt "There's no need to apologise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this was kinda short but I wanted to update it as I really enjoy writing this story!!</p><p>I'm gonna try and update it as often as possible but it might be hard when school starts again :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>